If It's The Last Thing I Ever Do
by A Reviewing Reader
Summary: Completely AU. Inspired by the fact that December 21st is the day the world ends! ". . . when our eyes met again, his full of questions that I didn't want to answer right now, I grabbed his shoulders and pulled him toward me. Just as the clock let out its first chime, I pressed my lips against his in a sparkling, fantastic kiss."
1. My First, and Possibly Last, Kiss

If there was one thing I needed to do before the world ended, it was to have my first kiss.

Why did I think the world would end, you might be asking? Well, I'll tell you. Stupid Alfie heard from his friend's brother's older sister who heard from her cousin that their aunt was talking to her mother about her friend's cousin's conversation with their brother about the end of the world, and that it would end this Friday, December 21st, 2012! How could the world be so mean? It's not even Christmas! More importantly, though, I haven't even kissed a boy yet, and it wanted to end before I could do so? Rude, right?

So, I was determined to kiss a boy before the world ended! Now, who to kiss was the question, right? I had just the boy in mind: Fabian Rutter. A bit of a strange name for the boy giving me my first kiss, yeah? Hopefully, he kissed me since _the boy_ should make the first move, even if he was one of the shyest people I knew.

My plan was to trap him under the mistletoe, a.k.a. the most romantic way to have a kiss around this time of year! I would ask him to follow me to the staircase because I wanted to talk to him and private, I would point up, since there was always mistletoe in the hallway, and then we would kiss! It would be amazing and fantastic and full of fireworks and completely indescribable - something only books could explain.

Amber and Patricia have already gotten their first kisses, and they told me all about them. Amber said it was magical, like in fairy tales, while Patricia said it was weird because it was on a truth or dare thing, so it was completely unplanned and awkward.

I hope it was more like Amber's than Patricia's; I'd prefer Fabian and I's first kiss to be very lovely because, after all, we were both lovely people.

So, the plan, or Operation FIFK: Fabian and I's First Kiss, would commence at midnight in the hallway next to the staircase of Anubis house. Don't look at me - Amber made up the plan's name; she usually does when we create these plans.

The day began normally: I woke up at six to straighten my hair like my aunt taught me how to, put on the nice, earth-toned makeup that complimented my skin tone perfectly, then I dressed in my unflattering school uniform. Seriously. Maroon and gray? It's obvious that the designers of the school's uniform had no sense of fashion.

Then, I took the usual route to school with Fabian and Patricia on either side of me, and we all talked like it was a normal day, though my stomach was fluttering with butterflies at the thought that in less than seventeen hours I was going to get my first kiss.

The day passed incredibly slow: each hour dragged on like a slug crawling through a field of salt, each minute seemed to take a day to pass into the next. The only thing that kept me from slamming my head into my desk repeatedly was my meeting Fabian's occasional glances and small smiles.

Finally, the last bell rang, and I could not be more relieved to get back to Anubis. However, there were still about eight hours until The Kiss, so I needed to kill time somehow.

Do homework? Why? The world was ending tomorrow, so there was no need to do homework since there wouldn't be school tomorrow! It's weird how calm I was about the whole thing - the possibility of dying on this one day, completely aware of it all, should have terrified me way more than a kiss. Still, the kiss is a bit more important to me at the moment; hopefully my death is a quick, peaceful, painless one.

Amber and I planned the moment to the minute for those eight or so hours, and I even practiced how to kiss with a pillow. Everything was going to be perfect. It had to be.

The last hour went by quicker than the entire day, and, before I realized it, I was getting dressed, Amber did my hair and made sure not a single strand had strayed out of place, along with a cloud of perfume that followed me with every step. My makeup was perfect, my hair was perfect, and my outfit was perfect: a form-fitting, white, cashmere sweater, a ruby red, pleated skirt with black tights and sparkly black flats, a red poinsettia in my hair and dangling white diamonds as my earrings. Everything would go perfectly. Everything was perfect. Perfect.

Finally, I dash down the stairs to find Fabian, trying not to make a sound in fear that Victor would come downstairs and yell at me. Now that would ruin everything. The door was slightly ajar, not enough for him to be able to see me, but enough that I could clearly see him. Mick was sound asleep, snoring in his bed on the other, dimmer side of the room. Fabian was sitting up in bed with his lamp still on, reading a magazine about the "Mysteries of the Ocean" with a focused expression on his face as his eyes scanned over the words on the page. His brown hair hung in a fringe in front of his eyes, barely obscuring his view, yet he still pushed it aside with his free hand, never moving his eyes from their position. Those eyes were . . . wow. They were blue like the endless ocean, like the vast sky, like the color of a robin's egg - they were every shade of blue, but only one at the same time. It was such a mixture of colors that blended together so beautifully, like the golden sunlight melting into the eternal darkness of the night at sunset. Whenever he gazed at me with those eyes, I couldn't stop staring, honestly. I felt my face get hot at such a familiar sight, and I knew a rosy blush colored my cheeks. A chill went up my spine, giving me goosebumps up and down my entire body. My heart skipped a beat, and I felt myself sigh softly. I'd always wondered if this was what it felt like to be in love . . .

Fabian must have realized that someone, me, had been staring at him for more than a minute, and he put down his magazine to look up and face me with that infamous smile of his.

"Hey, what's up?" He tilted his head at me, his tone was confused, and I guess I wouldn't blame him - I had just been gawking at the back of his head for about a minute straight, not saying anything at all.

"Uh, h-hi," I said, stuttering for once. Usually, _he_ was the stuttering one, especially around girls, and I was the confident, cool one. Apparently, at night, the roles liked to reverse themselves.

"Is there a reason that Amber told me to stay up until midnight, still dressed in my regular clothes?" he asked me.

I reddened even more at the question, silently cursing Amber for being so obvious about it. Maybe he wouldn't guess what we were planning? Hopefully.

"Y-Yeah, um, about that, I, uh, I mean, we, no, um, me . . ."

Fabian raised an eyebrow at my stammering words, probably as surprised at it as I was; seriously, I never stuttered - until today, that is.

"A-Are you okay?" he inquired, the smallest falter in his words putting me at ease but also giving me more fear. He wasn't the only one nervous but . . .did that mean he knew and was nervous because of what was going to happen?

I bobbed my head in reply, not able to speak without blurting out what I was about to do. I glanced at the alarm clock on Fabian's bedside table and panicked slightly. Only three minutes until midnight; we needed to get out there!

"F-Fabian, can we talk outside in the hallway?"

I saw the faintest blush on his face - or maybe it was my imagination? - and, with a nod, he got out of bed, leaving his magazine, and followed me out the door.

We tried to be as quiet as possible, and I looked at the grandfather clock next to the doorway to the living room, noticing the time: 11:59pm, the seconds ticking by. Less than one minute.

The words spilled out of my mouth without control, the floodgates of my mouth dropping open and a tidal wave of words washing out. "Fabian, I know this may sound silly, but since the world is going to end tomorrow, er, in a minute, I've always wanted to kiss someone, especially now because of tomorrow. So, please don't hate me for this. Please look up." I pointed toward the banister on the second floor, where a single bundle of mistletoe hung, red berries glistening in the dim light, its emerald leaves shining in the moonlight streaming through the large stained glass window along the staircase.

We turned our faces up at the same time, and when our eyes met again, his full of questions that I didn't want to answer right now, I grabbed his shoulders and pulled him toward me. The faintest word "Joy, what-?" came from his lips, but I ignored it. Just as the clock let out its first chime, I pressed my lips against his in a sparkling, fantastic kiss.

* * *

Inspired by the end of the world occurring on December 21st, 2012. The world is supposed to end at 4:11 in the morning my time. I just thought I had to write something to make up for my quitting so many stories. Hope you all enjoy! (:

Please review! And hopefully none of us die in the apocalypse! Good luck, everyone!

~Ary

PS: I honestly don't think we will die, and when tomorrow, er, now today since it's past midnight, ends, I'll update this with the repercussions of Joy's actions.

Don't hate the ship, please! I was just feeling some Jabian tonight...


	2. My Honestly Stupid Reaction

Hey there, guys. Many wintery days have passed and, though the lightning has struck down the trees around my neighborhood to matchsticks while also destroying the telephone poles that connected me and my neighbors to the Internet, I have, somehow, formulated a new chapter from all of the tragedy that the apocalypse of December 21st, 2012 has caused in my neighborhood.

...

No, I'm totally kidding, me and my neighborhood and family and friends are perfectly fine. But I had you there for a minute, right? Don't deny it. (; Anyway. I apologize for the short hiatus, I was busy with family and still had some ballet to get through before Winter Break _really_ started. But now it is finished, and the next few chapters of "A Possibility" should be appearing soon, since I have a lot of free time and the ideas are now flowing freely! I am such a bad author/updater/person-who-writes-things...

Again, let me stop my rambling before this A/N gets _way_ too long. This is in Fabian's POV, after the kiss, and the aftermath! Enjoy!

* * *

To be honest, I did not kiss back. I stood there like the statue of a dead fish, feeling the sparks flying like the fireworks I had seen on the Fourth of July during my family trip to New York when I was seven and loving the fact that her lips were really soft. I did not react to the kiss because I did not like her - I have had the biggest crush on her for the longest time, so I was kind of glad that she kissed me first - but I was more stunned at her actions than anything.

After about four seconds, I have no idea why I was counting how long it was, Joy pulled away, her eyes closed, her expression calm.

A moment passed in silence, Joy still had her eyes closed, her fist clenched at her sides.

"Uh, Joy?" I asked, extremely confused by what she was doing.

She did not answer me, only squeezing her eyes tighter. She whispered, "C'mon, world, end!"

I tilted my head at her, still puzzled. "Joy, are you okay?"

Her eyes shot open at my voice, and she brought her hands up to the sides of her face as she shook her head. "You've got to be kidding me," she said. She continued to repeat it over and over like a mantra, her face getting more and more distressed at the fact that the world had not ended and that we were still alive.

I touched her shoulder gently, concerned about this weird state she was in, and she flinched. Joy's arms fell to her sides, and her eyes were down, her expression full of complete embarrassment.

With the quickest glance at me, I saw her eyes were shining, reflecting my puzzled expression back at me. She bit her lip, dropping her eyes once more, and let out a tired sigh.

"Goodnight," she murmured and moved past me to the stairs.

"Wait- Joy!" I called to her, and we both cringed as Victor shifted in his chair, the sound literally echoing in the now-soundless hall, along with the slightest change in his snoring. I scolded myself for forgetting that we had to be quiet and ran to catch up with her. She was already at the top of the staircase by the time I had caught up with her, and I grasped her arm, forcing her to look at me.

"Wait," I said softly.

She turned her head to the left, though she did not fully look at me. "What?" I could hear the tightness of her voice and knew, after so many years of knowing her, that she was close to tears.

To be honest, again, I did not know what to say. I just had not wanted her to run off crying because I was a stupid git who did not kiss back the girl he liked. My mouth opened and closed as I tried to form some sort of comforting words to console her distraught self. Now she was looking at me fully, the tiniest gleam of curiosity appearing in the pools of sadness that her brown eyes had become.

"The kiss- It wasn't that bad," I said. As soon as the words left my mouth I wanted to suck them right back out of the tense silence we had been in for the last few moments, both of us anticipating my next move. Now, though, I could not do anything but watch her eyes fill with tears at my words as she swiftly shook her head with a strangled cry coming from her lips.

Before I could grab her arm once more so that I could reiterate and start over and try to explain what I meant - though I doubted I would make the situation any better - she was gone, down the hall and through the double doors to the girls' rooms, leaving me in the most awkward silence I had ever experienced and a tingling sensation still on my lips.

"Nice going, Fabian," I scolded myself, completely irked at my stupid brain that paralyzed my ability to speak whenever I wanted to encountered a girl that I liked.

I heard Victor's chair squeak from the darkness of his office, and I froze in my tracks for a split second. Then, I raced down the stairs to reach my room before Victor could catch me, not caring how much noise I was making or how many people were going to be annoyed with my noisemaking in the morning. Just as I was about to turn the knob to bolt through the door, a strong grip on my shoulder stopped me in my tracks and made me meet my wretched fate.

_Really? You didn't hear Joy leaving, but as soon as I speak one word you're awake?_ I thought to myself, though I tried to keep my face impassive when I met Victor's black, beetle-eyed stare.

"Where do you think you are going, _Rutter_?" Victor inquired, and, honestly, I did not even reply to him. I only let him drag me back upstairs to his office so that I could receive my punishment while I continued to mope about my stupid reaction to the best, and first, kiss that I had ever had.

* * *

Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter! Every review really made me smile! (:

~Ary

PS: Merry Christmas/December 25th-possibly 26th! Er... Happy holidays!


	3. The Silent Agreement

Long-overdue update! Sorry, homework and ballet got the better of me!

Back to Joy's POV, and this is the last chapter! Hope you enjoy! :D

* * *

After that completely embarrassing kiss under the mistletoe, Fabian and I didn't talk for the rest of the time at Anubis. Passing each other in the halls was extremely awkward because we always avoided each other's eyes, which only ended up with us hitting shoulders or some sort of body part and having to say "sorry" for not paying attention. When i said sorry, I tried to put extra meaning into my words, hoping that he would understand that I was apologizing for the kiss. A part of me thought that he was doing the same thing, seeming to enunciate the word, though it was only a whisper, and give more to it than usual. Then again, it was my imagination that had concocted this crazy idea, so I wasn't sure if I could, should, trust it.

School technically ended on the 21st, but Trudy had wanted us all to stay for the night because she was making one of her best dishes as a sort of end-of-term meal. So I switched spots with Mara so that I wouldn't have to sit next to Fabian since that would have increased the awkwardness between us.

Constantly, during dinner, Fabian met my eyes and held them for the longest time. It seemed like he was trying to send a message through his eyes, but I never looked into it because I always looked away first. Did he have to keep making things so awkward? Couldn't we just avoid each other for the time we had to remain here?

The usually-delicious mashed potatoes that Trudy was famous for tasted like dirt in my mouth. I felt his eyes on me again and glanced up at him through my lashes. His blue eyes were unwavering, an insistent nagging at the back of my mind, a reminder of how stupid I was last night.

I quickly finished my food and stood up to leave the table. Fabian stood up as well, and, for what seemed to be the hundredth time that night, we locked eyes. Our housemates stopped conversation, leaving us all in complete silence as they awaited our next moves.

As usual, I was the one to look away first, and I left the table and marched up the stairs to my room. I knew I'd done it, and tonight was only the clarification: I'd completely ruined our friendship.

I buried my face in my pillow and felt a few tears fall down my cheeks. Faintly, I heard a few knocks on my door, and, without turning my head, I screamed at them, "Go away! I just want to be alone!"

I tried to figure out who it was that was outside my door. All of the girls were ruled out because I knew that they would come in, despite my protests. That left Mick - whom I barely talked to and would be the last person I'd talk with about that kiss - Jerome - scratch that last bit out, he would be the last person I'd talk to about that because he would tease me about it to no end - Alfie would attempt to cheer me up with one of his lame jokes, so, it must've been . . .

I raised my head from my pillow, turning it towards the doorway, and whispered into the empty room, "Fabian?"

Somehow, he must have heard me because he responded quietly, in a very Fabian-like way, "Can I come in?"

I seriously considered saying no, but then I eventually relented. "Sure."

The doorway opened and in came Fabian, looking as cute and nerdy as I remembered from ten minutes ago.

And still completely unobtainable, I added silently to myself. Thanks to that stupid kiss.

He closed the door behind him, looking just as uncomfortable as I felt. Examining his shoes for a few seconds, he raised his eyes to meet mine, and we had yet another of our silent conversations that I had no idea what we were talking about when they occurred.

"So, um, can we talk?" he asked.

"About what?" I said, trying to act my usual cheery, upbeat self.

"A-About the k-kiss," he replied, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Oh. Yeah. That."

"Um, I-I wanted to say th-that, uh-"

He seemed as much at a loss for words as I was about the subject. What was there to say about it, really?

I turned my attention to my charm bracelet that Patricia gave me for my birthday last year. It was really pretty: silver links with small silver charms. Then, there was the gold one. A solid gold heart, given to me by the one person that stood in the same room with me at the moment.

I felt the bed move beside me, indicating that Fabian had sat beside me. I twisted the heart between my fingers, around and around and around.

"Joy, will you please talk to me?"

"I don't want to."

He sighed, and, though I knew this wasn't his character, I was expecting a snarky reply, like: "That's obvious", but he didn't say that.

"Does that mean we're not friends anymore?" he said quietly.

"I hope not," I mumbled. Around and around the heart goes.

"Me, neither."

More silence. This was getting annoying.

"Would it be easier t-to just forget about it?"

"What do you think?" I peered over at him, halting in the twirling of my heart charm.

"What do you think?" he parroted back to him.

We locked eyes for what seemed to be the longest time. He searched my eyes for answers, just as I was doing to him. His blue eyes were full of uncertainty, but also hope, like he knew I would be able to solve it all.

I could only nod. It was so minute, so unnoticeable, that I hoped he didn't notice and was still awaiting my reply. But, being the ever-observant Fabian, he saw it and also nodded.

"So it doesn't exist, we forgot about it?"

"Y'know, mentioning it again isn't forgetting it, Fabes."

Fabian smiled, a true, genuine Fabian smiled. The smile that I loved to see every day. He nudged my shoulder, usually just a form of teasing, but I knew it was a silent reassurance that we were back to being friends. He'd have my back. And because of that, I smiled back.

While I smiled on the outside, I knew it was full of melancholy. A secret, annoying thought that I fought futilely to push out of my mind whispered, _But . . . I don't want to forget._

* * *

Five cupcakes for you if you can guess what I'm referring to in the last line of the story! Hint: the next movie's coming out in November (in the US)!

Please review!

~Ary


End file.
